


Brother

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tells Bruce about his brother and his brother's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> 4th in series

Bruce was always curious about Clint's family. Both he and Natasha didn't talk about any family, but Bruce guessed that was because Natasha was raised in a secret government facility and probably didn't remember any family.  
On the other hand Clint's file had information on family but it was redacted, so Bruce decided to ask him.  
One day Clint and Bruce were the only one's in the Tower so they decided to have a dinner. Clint had made some pasta and Bruce had made some salad. Also Bruce made some chocolate moose.  
While eating, Clint noticed that Bruce kept glancing at him, and said, " Do you want to ask me about something ? "  
Bruce said, " I am curious about your family. You never really talk about them." Seeing Clint's expression he quickly said, " You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable."  
Clint smiled softly, and said, " I have a surviving family, Bruce. The reason I don't tell anyone about them is to protect them from my job as a spy and an Avenger. I'll show you something after we finish dinner,"  
Bruce nodded eagerly and resumed eating.

After dinner Clint took Bruce to his room, opened the trunk he kept under the bed and pulled out an album. They sat on the bed and Clint opened the album.  
On the first page there was a picture of a man, a woman and 2 children which some what resembled the adults'  
Clint said, " This is my older brother Barney and his wife Laura. The little munchkins are cooper and Lila, their kids. This is my brothers family.So far only Fury and Natasha know about them. " Clint got a nostalgic look in his eyes. He turned towards Bruce and said, " My brother and I, we didn't have the best of the relationships when we were young. But we reconnected after I joined Shield. I found out he retired from the army and was working as a security consultant. But the real surprise was that he was married and his wife was pregnant. So I made Fury promise no one in Shield could know about them. Natasha found out when we both were recovering from on of our missions."  
Bruce listened as Clint talked with fondness about hid niece and nephew. He then asked Clint," What about your parents ? "  
A cold look took over Clint's face and his eyes turned icy and he said in a calm and cold voice, " My parents died when I was 10 in a car crash." He then looked in Bruce's eyes and said, " My father was an drunk and an abusive jerk. He abused my mom, Barney and I for years. I am not really sorry he died."  
Bruce felt the Hulk stir at the mention of Clint being hurt and his brown eyes flashed green for a moment. Clint noticed and said, " It doesn't really matter now."  
Then Clint smiled and told Bruce, " I'll take you to meet my brothers family when we have time. They live on a farm. Cooper is actually a big fan of the Hulk."  
Bruce smiled and kissed Clint chastely.


End file.
